


thnks fr th mmrs

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Mostly Canon Compliant, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: the group chat is dead silent for two months.Or, snapshots of the summer spent apart.





	thnks fr th mmrs

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the majority of this back in 2017 after chapter 1 came out, and just never did anything with it. Decided to take a look at it again today and pieced together a couple more scenes, and figured I might as well share it! I'm not a huge fan of group chat fics, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not very clever w the usernames, and don't ask me why Bev is 'beverlysunshine,' it just got stuck in my head and I couldn't think of anything better. 
> 
> a note: any time there's a few breaks between messages in one chat, it's to signify time has passed (i.e., fifteen minutes later, etc)
> 
> big thanks to Hannah for beta'ing, as always! 
> 
> enjoy!

** _newbenontheblock_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _beverlysunrise_ **

**newbenontheblock:** how’s bill holding up?

**beverlysunrise:** he’s holding up. that’s about it.

**newbenontheblock:** figured as much.

**beverlysunrise:** what abt richie?

**newbenontheblock:** he barely talks to me

**newbenontheblock:** he doesn’t rly talk to anyone that isn’t stan

**beverlysunrise:** eddie?

**newbenontheblock:** he doesn’t talk to anyone. period. 

**newbenontheblock:** i think his mom took his phone.

**beverlysunrise:** i saw him with it at lunch, but he was just staring at it.

**newbenontheblock:** she probably checks his messages

**beverlysunrise:** yeah

**beverlysunrise:** we gotta fix this

**newbenontheblock:** bill’s the one who hit richie

**beverlysunrise:** i know

**newbenontheblock:** nothing is gonna happen unless bill apologizes

**beverlysunrise:** i know

  
  


**newbenontheblock:** i gotta go, bev, i’ll ttyl

* * *

** _bigbill_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ **

**bigbill:** you guys just don’t fucking get it 

**bigbill:** i have to save georgie

**bigbill: ** it’s my fucking fault he’s gone

**bigbill:** and i never wanted any of you to get hurt but i can’t just let this go

**bigbill: ** WE can’t just let this go

**bigbill:** it’s up to us 

**bigbill:** i’m sorry 

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _beverlysunrise_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _bigbill_ **

**beverlysunrise:** you have to apologize

**bigbill:** i’m not going to beg for his forgiveness when he’s the one who was an asshole

**beverlysunrise:** you were an asshole, too

**bigbill:** he started it

**beverlysunrise:** are you fucking kidding me bill

**bigbill:** if i apologize, he’ll think he was right, and he’ll never learn

**beverlysunrise:** i’m sure he wants to apologize too 

**beverlysunrise:** also he isn’t a fucking dog who needs to “”””learn””””

**bigbill:** you don’t know him like i do. 

**beverlysunrise:** i don’t think you know him as well as you’d like to think

** _bigbill_ ** _ has left the conversation _

**beverlysunrise:** well fuck

* * *

** _birdmanstan_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _bigbill_ **

**birdmanstan: ** it’s not your fault bill

**birdmanstan:** if what ben said is true, this would’ve happened anyway

**birdmanstan: ** what happened to georgie wasn’t your fault

**birdmanstan: ** neibolt was kind of your fault

**birdmanstan: ** fuck, i just want things to be normal again

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _ohmikey_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _newbenontheblock_ **

**ohmikey:** have you heard from anyone??

**newbenontheblock:** barely. mostly just bev 

**newbenontheblock:** eddie won’t answer any messages 

**ohmikey: ** i noticed 

**ohmikey:** this sucks. what are we supposed to do now?

**newbenontheclock:** i don’t even know. bev keeps trying to get richie and bill to apologize but 

**ohmikey:** i don’t see that happening 

**ohmikey:** are you going okay? how’s your stomach?

**newbenontheblock** : the gashes went away. don’t really know why. just vanished

**ohmikey: ** what the fuck

**newbenontheblock:** i know 

**ohmikey:** i gtg, keep me posted? service at the farm is kind of shitty anyway

**newbenontheblock:** yeah of course

* * *

** _eddiespaghetti_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ ** _ . _

**eddiespaghetti:** i miss you guys

**eddiespaghetti:** my mom is driving me fucking crazy

**eddiespaghetti:** i need help on the summer algebra hw too 

**eddiespaghetti:** what the fuck guys

**eddiespaghetti:** what the fuck do we do

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _beverlysunrise_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _trashmouthtozier_ **

**beverlysunrise: ** if you apologize first, bill will apologize too

**trashmouthtozier:** i wasn’t the one trying to get us all killed

**beverlysunrise:** that’s not what bill was trying to do either and you know it

**beverlysunrise:** how would you feel if you lost someone like bill lost georgie?? how would you feel if you lost, like, eddie or smth?? 

**trashmouthtozier:** low fucking blow beaverly

** _trashmouthtozier_ ** _ has left the conversation _

**beverlysunshine: ** can ppl stop fucking doing that PLEASE

* * *

** _trashmouthtozier_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ **

**trashmouthtozier: ** i never told you guys what i saw

**trashmouthtozier:** bowers ran me out of the arcade so i went to the park

**trashmouthtozier:** and it took over that fucking paul bunyan statue

**trashmouthtozier:** i thought i was gonna fucking die

**trashmouthtozier:** it asked me if i wanted a fucking kiss

**trashmouthtozier:** i think i’m gay and it knows. it fucking knows

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _newbenontheblock_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _birdmanstan_ **

**newbenontheblock:** have they ever fought like this before

**birdmanstan:** hello to you too

**birdmanstan:** no, they haven’t 

**birdmanstan: ** not that i can remember anyway

**newbenontheblock:** shit

**birdmanstan:** yeah. 

* * *

** _ohmikey_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ **

**ohmikey: ** i hate this 

**ohmikey:** i can’t keep doing this. i used to love the farm but i just hate it

**ohmikey:** i miss my parents

**ohmikey:** i miss you guys

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _birdmanstan _ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _trashmouthtozier_ **

**birdmanstan:** are you staying over tonight?

**trashmouthtozier:** if that’s ok yeah

**birdmanstan:** of course it’s ok

**birdmanstan:** do you think anyone else will be there? 

**trashmouthtozier:** i don’t know. 

**birdmanstan** : will you be okay if they are? please no fist fights at my bar mitsvah

**trashmouthtozier:** i’m not the one who threw a punch. 

**birdmanstan:** richie

**trashmouthtozier:** stan

**birdmanstan:** are your parents giving you a ride?

**trashmouthtozier:** mom is yeah

**birdmanstan:** good. get there early, i’m freaking out. how am i supposed to remember everything???

* * *

** _trashmouthtozier _ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _bigbill_ **

**trashmouthtozier:** i fuckign cant believe you 

**trashmouthtozier:** you fucking decked me. 

**trashmouthtozier:** and you STILL want to fight that fucking clown 

**trashmouthtozier:** i cant believe you bill

**trashmouthtozier:** what the hell happened to us

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _bigbill_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _birdmanstan_ **

**bigbill:** happy belated birthday, sorry i couldn’t make it to the synagogue 

**birdmanstan:** its ok. you missed some shit tho

**bigbill:** i think i heard your mom talking abt it at the grocery store 

**bigbill:** did richie really stand up and clap

**birdmanstan:** idk i was already gone

**birdmanstan:** you could always ask him

**bigbill:** stan

**_birdmanstan_** _has left the conversation_

* * *

** _eddiespaghetti_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ **

**eddiespaghetti: ** they’re fucking fake

**eddiespaghetti:** all my meds are fucking fake

**eddiespaghetti:** did you guys know that????

**eddiespaghetti:** i swear to god if any of you knew and didn’t tell me

**eddiespaghetti:** fuck, what am i supposed to do

**eddiespaghetti:** shit

_ you haven’t sent your messages. are you sure you would like to delete this conversation? _

* * *

** _bigbill_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _the losers_ ** _ .  _

**bigbill:** IT has beverly. 

**bigbill:** meet me at niebolt.

**bigbill:** this ends. now. 

**Author's Note:**

> [give this a reblog on tumblr, if you feel like it!](https://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/187873041726/thnks-fr-th-mmrs-gen)


End file.
